Tarde de Estudio
by Deikan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke tienen por delante una ardua tarde de estudio por culpa de un proyecto de biología. El rubio no se concentra y el moreno menos. ¿Por qué no ceder por un instante a lo que realmente quieren para poder trabajar mejor?


**¡Hola de nuevo! La verdad es que echaba de menos escribir y, en un ratillo libre que encontré, escribí esta minihistoria que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... Quizás tenga alguna falta por lo rápido que la hice, pero al menos me alivié un momento del gusanillo de escribir ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tarde de Estudio**

- Argh –se quejó por quinta vez consecutiva- ¡No puedo más! ¡Esto es insufrible, dattebayô!

- Lo que lo hace insufrible son tus continuas quejas, dobe.

Naruto observó a su compañero con el ceño fruncido en señal de enfado.

- El hecho de que tú te metas conmigo cada dos por tres tampoco ayuda, teme amargado.

Los dos chicos llevaban los últimos quince días preparando un ejercicio final de su clase de biología del instituto. Todas las tardes se reunían en casa del moreno para intentar avanzar en el proyecto de investigación que les habían asignado (seguir el proceso de evolución de una plantación de lentejas y adelantarse al proceso final de germinación mediante un profundo estudio de las moléculas de dicha legumbre). A pesar de que hacía más de un mes que sabían que debían realizar ese ejercicio para aprobar el curso, Naruto se había hecho el loco, prefiriendo salir de fiesta con sus amigos en lugar de estudiar, alegando que aún quedaba tiempo de sobra para hacer el ejercicio. Y Sasuke, muy a su pesar, había aceptado retrasar el inicio de la práctica final. No es que le gustase dejar sus quehaceres para última hora. Se debía, más bien, a que era incapaz de resistirse a la mirada azulina de su rubio y a su sonrisa cuando este se la mostraba con intenciones poco sanas en las que Sasuke caía rendido sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Sin embargo, a falta de poco más de dos semanas, el Uchiha se había plantado al Namikaze, asegurándole que si no se ponían manos a la obra, jamás serían capaces de acabarlo a tiempo. A modo de apoyo, el moreno se había negado a mantener cualquier tipo de relación con Naruto hasta que el ejercicio estuviese finalizado, algo que no acabó de gustar al ojiazul. No obstante, tampoco tenía muchas opciones para debatir. A fin de cuentas, él era el culpable del mal genio de Sasuke y del retraso con los deberes, por lo que lo menos que podía hacer era colaborar y dar todo lo que su cerebro le permitiese para acabar cuanto antes la dichosa práctica final.

Con un resoplido de derrota, Naruto dejó el bolígrafo que sostenía sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada ofuscada antes de darle un codazo en las costillas.

- No es momento para dormir, usuratonkachi.

- No quiero dormir, quiero descansar un poco –se defendió al tiempo que se incorporaba nuevamente sobre la silla y dirigía una mirada ofendida a su compañero-. Llevamos más de quince días trabajando como posesos en este estúpido trabajo. Dormimos lo justo, vamos al instituto, comemos en menos de una hora y pasamos el resto del día con este proyecto –sus quejas sonaban cansadas y dolidas-. Ni siquiera descansamos los fines de semana. Y, para colmo –añadió al tiempo que pinchaba a su compañero en el pecho con un dedo acusador- me has tenido a dos velas desde entonces. Ni siquiera me dejas que te bese más de un minuto seguido, 'ttebayô.

- Sabes que si dejo que comiences con tus caricias no serás capaz de parar –_ni yo tampoco_, pensó, pero no lo dijo-. Esfuérzate en acabar cuanto antes con las dichosas lentejas y todo volverá a la normalidad –aseguró con confianza.

Naruto resopló, completamente en desacuerdo con lo que decía el Uchiha.

- Maldito bastardo sin corazón –refunfuñó en voz baja.

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y devolvió toda su atención a los papeles que tenía frente a él. Sin muchas ganas tecleó en su portátil algunas palabras que procedió a buscar en la red. Tras ojear tres enlaces que le aportaron poca información se giró a observar al rubio. Notaba su mirada clavada en su nuca, algo que le desconcentraba a más no poder. Sus ojos azul intenso le miraban entre suplicantes y deseosos. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada como para poder ignorarla. Sus labios se entreabrían con suavidad, dejando escapar suavemente el aire de sus pulmones. Sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse tímidamente. Sasuke conocía lo suficiente al Namikaze como para intuir que Naruto había comenzado un peligroso camino mental en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y una cama. Unos pensamientos que eran capaces de mantener al revoltoso rubio calladito durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Dando la causa del estudio por perdida, Sasuke se puso en pie, retiró su silla, agarró a Naruto de la mano y le arrastró con él, obligándole a ponerse en pie. En pocos pasos se acercaron a la cama del moreno. Con pocos miramientos empujó al ojiazul sobre la colcha. Con un veloz movimiento, Sasuke se montó sobre él, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas.

- Eres un caso perdido, dobe –se quejó el ojinegro al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de su chico con los brazos.

- No es culpa mía –se defendió el rubio, abrazando al Uchiha por la cintura-. Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de centrarte en el ejercicio. Admite que es un aburrimiento, 'ttebayô.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás admitiría en voz alta lo que Naruto aseguraba tan a la ligera, de la misma manera en que jamás afirmaría que echaba de menos el contacto con su novio. Sin embargo, tenía alternativas para conseguir lo que ansiaba sin que se notase la desesperación con la que lo necesitaba.

- ¿Te calmarás y ayudarás si echamos un polvo rápido? –preguntó con voz sedosa y con los ojos clavados en los del Namikaze.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Había supuesto que Sasuke le dejaría que le besase durante un rato, con alguna que otra caricia por sus cuerpos pero sin llegar más allá. Y, sin embargo…

- No te confundas –advirtió el moreno endureciendo la mirada-. No estoy dispuesto a realizar el trabajo yo solo, así que supongo que esta es la única alternativa que tengo para que colabores y hagas tu parte.

El rubio sonrió, saliendo de su asombro, con aire socarrón.

- Claro, como si tú no deseases que lo hagamos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse débilmente, delatándole.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos sí o no? –inquirió con brusquedad.

El Namikaze afianzó su agarre a la cintura del Uchiha. Acercó sus labios al cuello de su compañero y depositó un suave beso sobre su pálida piel.

- Sabes la respuesta, teme.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos se encontraban revolcándose por la cama, arrancándose la ropa con brusquedad y ansia mal contenida. Sus besos, que comenzaban suavemente, acababan siendo salvajes y fieros en un intento por poseer la boca del otro. Todo era poco para demostrar lo mucho que se habían necesitado en esas dos semanas…

**NxS**

- Vamos, Sasuke, tenemos que acabar el trabajo, dattebayô –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla para continuar con el trabajo pendiente.

Desde la cama, el Uchiha se giró, cansado, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. El rubio sonrió. Su chico aún continuaba desnudo sobre las sábanas, perezoso ante la idea de abandonar la calidez de lugar para ponerse a estudiar.

- Naruto –murmuró con voz suave-. Ven a la cama.

- Tenemos que acabar el trabajo, teme.

- Me da igual el trabajo –reconoció con molestia y un deje infantil en la voz-. Ven aquí conmigo o te juro por Kami-sama que en tu vida volverás a tocarme.

Naruto rió con fuerza. No obstante, obedeció a la petición de su novio. Con paso lento se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó al lado del moreno, bajo la atenta mirada de este. Extendió la mano con lentitud y mesó los negros mechones del cabello de Sasuke, consiguiendo que este cerrase los ojos ante el gusto que le causaba la caricia.

- Sasuke – le llamó con suavidad-. Deberíamos seguir con la práctica o no la acabaremos a tiempo.

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acercó a sus labios para poder besarle.

- Una ronda más y nos ponemos, ¿vale? –sugirió el ojinegro con la mirada brillante cuando se separaron.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque dudaba que en esa tarde volviesen a tocar el trabajo de biología.

* * *

**Bueno, y ahora que está escrito y publicado, ¡a seguir con los quehaceres! Pero antes espero que me deis vuestra opinión del fic :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
